Revenge of the Siblings!
by Avatrenai
Summary: Twin sisters fight for the lovely Inu and Sess's heart. Just kiding, mostly humor and a little romance. lemons if anyone wants them. light hearted character bashing. KagSess


Revenge of the Siblings! 

Prologue

"I don't wanna go mommy."

My 16 year old self whined oh so intelligently.

"I don't wannaa." I pouted trying to give her my lethal puppy-dog-eyes. Kikyo snorted with laugher, causing me to frown.

"Kagome you're going that's it, end of discussion."

"But mommy-"

"Kagome why don't you act like you have some sense."

Kikyo put in, what a nosy bitch.

"Because I don't have to act like I do, isn't that your job?"

Good one, Kagome. NOT

"So you don't have sense?" Kikyo asked ignoring what I said with an uppity tone of voice.

"No, that's you." Kikyo's eyebrow twitched causing me to smirk inwardly, Nan nany nan nan.

"Both of you, shut up." Both of us pouted causing Mrs. Higurashi to smile.

"Oh ok just stop talking so loud."

"Yes mom." I and Kikyo chorused.

Me?

Agreeing with a bitch?

Scary thought.

But even though- "Watch and learn brat." Never mind, wait learn what?!

"Watch what bitch? Watch you bark?"

"Ha ha very funny. Ok let me break this down. You know Mama's friend is very rich? Right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"And that her Friend had two sons?"

"Yeah so wha-"

"And," she went on, "that her sons are about our age, so put it together." It took me two moments catch on (yes sad but true), and when I caught on I did not like it.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-"

"Girls the taxi is here."

"Yes." Kikiyo said with triumphant as she walked to the taxi, with her back straight, mind you, like she was a bitchy princess going to her castle.

I picked up a rock and through it at her back.

"AHHH!" And she's down for the count. A quiet snort of laughter came for the taxi driver and Mom. I grinned this time in triumphant and mimicked her, over exaggerating her moves, and just looking like an over all fool.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to kill youuuuuuuu!"

I rushed into taxi smiling.

It turns out Mama had to sit between us, seeing as Kikyo was trying to kill me. Neither one of us tried to hit each other since Mama had brought the one thing that brought fear into all of Mrs. Higurashi's children and nieces and nephews.

The 'ruler'.

The 'ruler' was about five feet long and could be folded into sections, but that was not the reason people feared it, no the reason was because how Mama uses it. Mama had reflexes up the wazoo; she could snap it open and hit the intentioned victim in under 15 seconds. And make it hurt like heck. So Kikyo settled for sending me death glares, and I settled making imitations of her. She growled sounding like a sick dog, making me laugh like crazy.

"Owie!"

The 'ruler' strikes again.

When we got there we were all amazed, well except Mama. I am soo jealous. Momma gets to see this alll the time. I looked at Kikyo and was shocked at the look on her face that only 'natives trained in the ways of Kikyo', could see. The emotions on her face perplexed me.

Greed (very normal)

Lust (not so much, Kikyo was a cold bitch)

And… What! No it can't be!

A little uncertainty?

O-my-god!

Who are you and what have you done to the bitch!

"Koishiime!" Some woman shouted.

"Shinako!" Mamma shouted. They ran to each other, and hugged each otheras if they hadn't seen one another yesterday.

"Old people." Kikyo and I muttered under our breath. …. …. ….

Kikyo and I!

We turned towards each other and glared in distrust.

"What are you, a parrot?" We hissed at the same time. Growling, we marched toward one another.

"Stop doing that!" She and I spat.

"Witch!" She shouted.

"Bitch!"

"Ho!"

"Ass!"

"Primadona!" I staggered back two steps, completely stunned.

"Who the hell are you calling Primadona! You, the wicked bitch of the east! The bitchy bitch of castle bitchiness! The drama queen who mentored Jack Mcfarllon(?)!"

Her face quickly became red before she frowned in confusion.

"Who's Jack Mcfarllon(?)?" I gasped even louder, my face, I'm sure, becoming a pasty white.

"Who's Jack Mcfarllon(?)! Good god girl, do you live under a rock in that castle of yours? Do any of these names ring a bell? Will Trumen(?), Grace Addler(?), Karen Walker, any? It's Will and Grace, you stinking nincompoop! Will and Grace!" At the last part I howled, collapsing on to the ground and heaving dry sobs at the injustice of it all.

"Girls! Come meet Shinako and her sons! And Kagome, get off the ground!" Kikyo snickered and I stuck my tongue out at her before getting up and dusting my skirt off.

That all folks! This is one of my early works that I never placed on Well, here's the first chapter. If you want it continued, just review! wolf-in-sheep-clothing


End file.
